1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool housing, and more particularly to a planer tool housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical tool boxes or cases have been widely developed and used today and comprise a huge volume that may not be disposed in the pockets of the users. Some of the tools may include one or more housings formed therein for receiving the tool members. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,005 to Wang discloses one of the typical tools having a chamber provided or formed therein for receiving the tool members, and a cover secured to the tools for enclosing the chamber of the tool and for retaining the tool members in the tool members. The tools also include a huge volume that may not be disposed in the pockets of the users.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,845,758 to Lowthian discloses the other typical tool holder or package including a rigid sheet having a number of cut out portions for receiving the tool members, and having a number pairs of bendable flaps for retaining the tool members within the rigid sheet. The tool members are required to be forced into the rigid sheet from the front portion thereof and may not be engaged into the side portions of the rigid sheet. The tool holder also may not be engaged into the pockets of the users.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional tool housings.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a planer tool housing including one or more chambers opening toward the side portions of the tool housing for allowing the tool members to be engaged into and removed from the side portions of the planer tool housing.
The other objective of the present invention is to provide a planer tool housing including a number of tool members engaged therein and including a pocket size for engaging into the pockets of the users.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a planer tool housing comprising a plate body including an upper portion and a side portion, and including at least one chamber formed therein and opening toward the side portion of the plate body, and a tool member received in the chamber of the plate body and allowed to be engaged into and disengaged from the plate body from the side portion of the plate body. The plate body of the planer tool housing includes a pocket size for engaging into the pockets of the users such that the planer tool housing may be easily carried by the users.
The chamber of the plate body is formed in the side portion and the upper portion of the plate body for allowing the tool member to be exposed at the side portion and the upper portion of the plate body and for allowing the tool member to be engaged into and disengaged from the plate body from the side portion and the upper portion of the plate body.
A retaining device is further provided for retaining the tool member in the plate body and includes at least one project ion extended from the plate body and extended inward of the chamber of the plate body for engaging with the tool member and for retaining the tool member in the plate body.
The tool member includes at least one cavity formed therein for receiving the projection and for retaining the tool member in the plate body.
The plate body includes a rib extended inward of the chamber of the plate body for engaging with the tool member and for retaining the tool member in the plate body.
The tool member includes at least one engaging aperture and at least one notch formed therein for receiving an object to be driven by the tool member.
The tool member includes a depression formed therein for facilitating a disengagement of the tool member from the plate body.
The tool member includes at least one tool element pivotally secured thereto. The tool member includes a peripheral portion having a reduced thickness than that of the tool member for engaging into the chamber of the plate body and for defining a peripheral shoulder in the tool member and for engaging with the plate body.
The tool member includes a bulge extended therefrom, the plate body includes a slot formed therein and communicating with the chamber thereof for receiving the bulge of the tool member.
The plate body includes a pair of flanges extended inward of the chamber of the plate body for defining the slot of the plate body.
The tool member includes a swelling extended therefrom, the plate body includes an orifice formed therein and communicating with the slot of the plate body for receiving the swelling of the tool member.
The plate body includes an opening formed therein and communicating with the chamber of the plate body for facilitating a disengagement of the tool member from the plate body.
The plate body further includes one or more levels and one or more compasses and one or more light devices, and one or more graduations and includes one or more key chains coupled to the plate body for providing various kinds of tool members in the plate body. The planer tool housing thus may include various kinds of tool members and/or tool elements therein for conducting various kinds of works.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.